


The Day One Special

by annazonfox



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/F, Femslash, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Romance, Sexytimes, bechloe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 05:55:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6411541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annazonfox/pseuds/annazonfox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an Alternate Universe fic in which the Bellas work at a coffee/ice cream shop.</p><p>It's Beca's first day of work at Scoops 'n Brew and things could be going better. When Chloe gets there for the start of her shift to help out, they do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Standing in front of the cash register, Beca took a deep breath. She mustered up her biggest smile and said, “Welcome to Scoops ‘N Brew. How may I help you?”

“Mmmm,” Amy said, considering. “That’s better. But, try it with just a little more pep.” She stood next to Beca behind the register, with her arms crossed.

“I am literally at my peak pep,” Beca said. “I mean it. The apron adds a few points, I’ll admit,” she said, pulling at the brown and yellow striped apron. “But … I don’t know, maybe I should start out doing something that doesn’t involve customer service?”

“Sorry, Short Stack,” Amy said, shaking her head. “Gail and John insist that employees learn to multi-task. We all do everything here. And I mean  _ everything _ .” She winked.

Beca exhaled. “So, show me something else.”

“Just try it again,” Amy said. “ _ Welcome to Scoops ‘N Brew _ !” When Amy said it, it sounded peppy and energetic. “Now, take it from me, just don’t get too excited and call it ‘Boops ‘N Screw.’ I’ve done that more than once. Awkward.”

“Noted,” Beca said. She took a deep breath and repeated the greeting.

When she was finished, Amy shook her head. “Oh dear,” she said, grimacing.

“My face hurts from fake smiling. Can I stop now?”

“It’s official. I think we ought to wait for Chloe,” Amy said. “I need reinforcements.” She looked at the clock. “Should be here soon anyway.”

“Chloe?”

“She works here. She’s going to help us deal with the nighttime rush and close up tonight.”

Beca nodded, feeling relieved. “Yeah. Good.”

“In the meantime, let’s work on your cone technique some more.”

Beca followed Amy to the soft serve machine.

“Okay, like this. Watch again,” Amy said. She grabbed a cone from the stack and placed it under the ice cream dispenser. Slowly pulling the lever on the machine, Amy guided the ice cream expertly into the cone, moving it so that she made a neat dollop of ice cream topped with a curly-cue. “Got it?” Amy said, looking at Beca.

“Yeah,” Beca said. “I think so.” She took a breath and grabbed a cone. She put her hand on the lever and pulled. The ice cream came out in a rush, quickly filling her cone and spilling over onto her wrist. “Oh, shit! Shit, help me!”

Amy snickered and kicked the small trash can underneath Beca’s hand. Taking a bite of her own ice cream cone, she then grabbed the machine’s lever and turned off the flow of ice cream.

Beca looked down at her hand with embarrassment and disgust. From behind her, she heard giggling. She swiveled around on her feet angrily. The smartass retort she was planning died on her lips. Her eyebrows raised and her mouth opened. “Uhhh…” she said, looking into bright blue eyes.

“You must be Beca,” the woman said, smiling. “I would shake hands, but here - take this instead.” She handed Beca a towel.

Beca took the towel, her mouth still open. She began cleaning her hands.

“I’m Chloe.”

Beca felt a thump on her back. “This is Beca,” Amy said, from behind her. “The new girl. I think she’s a little shell-shocked.”

“I just,” Beca started. She wanted to end with “think you are stunning.” Instead she said, “It’s a lot to take in. All the training, I mean.”

Chloe nodded and smiled. No judgment in her eyes. “Let me help,” Chloe said. She walked to Beca. “Try it again. The ice cream.” She nodded toward the cones.

Beca nodded. She turned back toward the machine and took another cone from the stack.

From behind her Chloe spoke. “Okay,” she said. “Gently put your hand on the lever.”

Beca did as instructed. She felt Chloe move in closer, behind her.

“Can I just-?” Chloe said. She reached around Beca’s waist and put her hand on Beca’s. “Is this okay?”

Beca’s stomach lurched and she tried to keep her hand steady. She nodded. “Mmm-hmm.”

“Now, very slowly… pull the lever,” Chloe said.

“But-”

“Trust me,” Chloe said. “I’ll guide you through it.”

Beca pulled the lever slowly. This time, the flow of ice cream came out at a more measured pace.

“That’s it, hold the cone still,” Chloe said. “Until it fills the bottom. There. When it gets to the top, you start moving it up and down, like this.” Chloe moved Beca’s hand as she spoke. “That will make those neat little ripples in the ice cream. And then, to finish it off, you move your hand in a circle, like this, while your other hand turns the lever off.”

Beca turned the lever of the machine off, never taking her eyes off the cone in her hand. In it, she held a perfect ice cream cone.  She stood there staring at it, hoping Chloe would stay longer.

After a couple of seconds, she felt Chloe release her hand and back away. Beca turned toward her. “Thank you. Wow,” she said. “That was very… effective.”

“Don’t worry,” Chloe said. “It just takes practice. I bet you’ll be a pro by the end of the night, you’ll have made so many.” She winked.

“I think that’s a little optimistic,” Beca said.

“It’s a Saturday night,” Chloe said. “You just wait.”

 

**xxx**

 

“Holy hell, you guys,” Beca said. “It’s 9:46 pm and they’re still streaming in? At what point do we just lock the door and keep them out? They’re animals!”

“Sorry,” Chloe said, with a wince, passing Beca by with a tray full of lattes. “Gail and John won’t let us lock the doors until official closing time. Ten p.m. sharp.”

“And, uh,” Amy said, turning to Beca from the cash register. She made a motion for Beca to keep her voice down.

Behind Amy, a woman stood in line with her little girl. Both glared at Beca.

“Oh,” Beca mumbled. “Sorry dude.” She finished making an ice cream cone, which yes, actually did turn out pretty good, and walked to the cash register. She put on her biggest smile and said, “Here you go!” It still felt too loud. Too fake. But, she held the cone out to the little girl.

The girl took her mother’s hand and hid behind her back, as if scared of Beca.

Chloe, now empty-handed, smiled at the little girl. “Hi, sweetie,” she said. “Is chocolate your favorite?”

Peering at Chloe, the girl slowly nodded.

“Mine too,” Chloe said. “You know what makes it extra good?”

The little girl shrugged, the hint of a smile at her lips.

“When it’s topped with a gummy bear,” Chloe said.

The girl’s eyes widened as Chloe reached into a jar on the counter. Pulling out a red gummy bear with the tongs, Chloe placed it on top of the ice cream cone Beca still held.

The girl smiled and reached her hands for the cone, her hands opening and closing. Beca gave it to her.

“Hey, Short Stack, since you’re not doing anything right now,” Amy said. “I need a caramel mocha, a decaf, and a steamed milk with mint syrup.”

“Yeah okay, right on top of that,” Beca said. Her face was burning, feeling both embarrassed in front of, and impressed by, Chloe.

She turned to the counter to being working on the drinks. Around her, she could hear the din of customers standing in line, sitting at tables chattering away, and clacking spoons against cups and saucers. As she worked, Chloe slid next to her and began pouring a coffee.

“Hey,” Beca said.

“I just need to grab that whipped cream,” Chloe said. She bent forward and reached close to where Beca’s hands worked.

Beca caught a whiff of her shampoo. It smelled fruity, but not in an obnoxious way. Beca inhaled and licked her lips-

“Beca?”

“Huh? Sorry,” Beca said.

“I said are you ready for this?” Chloe asked, holding the whipped cream can.

“...Yes?”

Chloe smiled and topped off the mocha Beca had been working on. She then raised her eyebrows once at Beca and walked away to deliver her drink.

Beca rolled her eyes at herself. “Real fucking smooth, Mitchell,” she mumbled.

“That’s it,” Amy said, from behind Beca. “Time to lock it up.”

Beca turned just in time to see Amy twirling a set of keys around her finger.

“Awesome,” Chloe sang, moving back behind the counter. “Beca, I’ll finish serving the customers still in line, if you want to go in back and start the dishes?”

“Yes,” Beca said, feeling grateful to get far away from customers. “That would be amazing, actually.”

“Beca,” Chloe said, looking sympathetic. She took hold of Beca’s arm, near her wrist. “I think you’re doing a  _ fantastic _ job. And, I have a feeling we’re going to make a  _ great  _ team.”

 

**xxx**

 

“So, we have to clean out the ice cream machines each night after close,” Amy said. “So, what you do is, you get these buckets, put them under the nozzle like this, and pull the lever.” She handed one bucket to Beca and placed the other one under one of the nozzles.

“Okay,” Beca said, taking the bucket. “Seems easy enough.”

“It’s really satisfying when it comes out,” Amy said. “It’s just like… this huge bucket of layers upon layers of ice cream.”

“Then what do we do with it?” Beca asked. She put her bucket under the nozzle and they each pulled the levers to start the flow of ice cream. “Throw it away?”

“No,” Amy said. “We put it in the freezer downstairs and then put it back in the machines the next day.”

“Ew,” Beca said.

“So, you’re going to mostly be working with Chloe and me for your first few shifts,” Amy said. “But you’ll meet the other girls soon enough. Cynthia Rose, Stacie, Aubrey, Ashley. Or is it Jessica? Whatever.”

“Cool,” Beca said. “But… no dudes?”

“Hey ladies,” Chloe said. She had just come up from the basement and was carrying a mop and bucket of water. “Whatcha’ talkin’ about?”

“Oh,” Amy said. “Beca just asked if any guys worked here.”

Chloe gave Amy and knowing look and they both chuckled.

“What?” Beca asked. “What is it?”

“They stopped hiring guys a couple years ago,” Amy said. “They got sick of catching employees bumping uglies in the basement, if you know what I mean-”

“I… know what you mean, thanks,” Beca said. “But, isn’t only hiring women, like, discrimination?”

Amy shrugged. “I dunno, but yeah, about that. No scissoring on the job, either.” She winked at Beca.

“Dude!”

“What?” Amy said, putting her hands in the air.

“Oh my God,” Chloe said, turning to Beca. “Are you a lesbian?”

“Yep,” Beca said, giving two thumbs up. “And thank you very much, Amy. Dick move.”

“Oops,” Amy said. “My bad. It’s not like it’s much of a surprise though, to be honest.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Beca said. She then looked at her sleeves. “Oh, the flannel? Way to stereotype. I’m wearing this… ironically. Besides, the ‘90s were cool, anyway.”

“No judgment,” Amy said. She then peeked into her bucket. “Looks like we’re done here. The ice cream’s all out.”

Next to Beca, Chloe leaned in. “I think it’s cool,” she said.

“Like, the flannel?” Beca said. “Or… being a lesbian?”

“Both,” Chloe said.

“Okay, you guys,” Amy said. “Want to experience something really satisfying?”

“Amy,” Chloe shook her head. “Not this again…”

“Um…?” Beca said.

“Watch,” Amy said. She stuck her hand in the bucket and began squeezing the soft, rich vanilla ice cream.

“Gross,” Beca said.

“It’s just so pure,” Amy said. “Doesn’t it make you want to taint it all the more? Try it.’

“This is, like, a thing she does sometimes,” Chloe said, turning to Beca.

“Come on,” Amy said. “ _ Do _ it.”

Beca rolled her eyes, rolled up her sleeve, and stuck her hand in the bucket. “Dude, it’s cold,” she said.

“Squeeze,” Amy said. “That’s it.”

Beca squeezed. She had to admit, there was something satisfying about how it felt, slipping through her fingers.

“Chloe….” Amy said, looking up.

Chloe uncrossed her arms. “Fine,” she said, and stuck her hand in as well.

“Admit it, both of you,” Amy said. “You like it.”

“I think I kind of do,” Beca said.

“I do too,” Chloe said.

Amy laughed. She gave the ice cream one more squeeze and then removed her hand. She flicked her ice-cream-laden hand toward Beca’s face, and then wiped her hand on her apron.

“Ah!” Beca said. She pulled out her hand and searched for a towel to wipe her face and hands. Some ice cream was covering her eye, so she was groping blindly, eyes closed.

Amy was still laughing. “Alright you two pervs,” she said. “I’ll mop out. If you take these buckets to the downstairs freezer, you can go. I’ll lock up.”

Beca felt a hand at her arm.

“Hey,” it was Chloe. “Hold still.” She felt a towel being dabbed at her eye, and then at her face.

Opening her eyes, she saw Chloe smiling at her. “Hey, thanks,” Beca said.

“Oh, hold on,” Chloe said. She dabbed at Beca’s cheek some more. “You still have some,” she giggled. “There.”

Beca felt her face flush. “So, these buckets? We should probably...?”

“Follow me,” Chloe said, nodding. “Hey Amy, we’re taking these down now and then we’ll go out the back, okay?”

Amy stood holding the mop upright, looking from Beca to Chloe and back to Beca again.

“What?” Chloe asked. “Why are you looking at us like that?”

“Mm-hmm,” Amy said. She shook her head. “See you tomorrow. Night shift?”

Chloe nodded.

Amy pulled headphones out of her apron, put them on, and and started lugging the mop and bucket of water toward the lobby.

“Okay, ready?” Chloe said, turning to Beca.

“Yep.”

As they walked toward the basement, Amy was singing along to her iPod:

 

_ I came in like a wrecking ball _

_ I never hit so hard in love _

_ All I wanted was to break your walls _

_ All you ever did was wreck me _

_ Yeah, you, you wreck me _

  
  


**xxx**

  
“So, this is the big scary walk-in freezer,” Chloe said, as she opened the door. “Come on.” 

“Well, you make it sound so appealing, how can I resist?”

Chloe giggled, and they both walked into the freezer.

“Why is it scary?” Beca asked.

“You know,” Chloe said. “I guess ‘cuz it’s in the basement. And, one time Amy locked Aubrey in for like an hour. You’ll meet Aubrey at some point. But, that did not go over well. Aubrey freaked and started stress eating all the extra sundae toppings in here and then she got sick and barfed inside. It _ froze _ . So, we’re all a little scared she’s going to pay us back somehow.”

“Oh,” Beca said, nodding. “I… don’t blame her?”

“The ice cream buckets go here,” Chloe said, pointing to a corner of the freezer. “And, this is also where we keep ice. Candy toppings are in these packages,” she said, pointing to shelves. “Chocolate and caramel sauces are in these tins. I can show you how to thaw them tomorrow.”

“Yeah, cool,” Beca said.

“And it’s okay if you take some candy every now and then. We all do it,” Chloe said, with a wink. “Follow me, I’ll show you where some other stuff is before we leave.”

“Okay,” Beca said, following Chloe out of the freezer.

“So, over here to the left is where we keep the refill boxes of cones,” Chloe said. “Next to those are the banana split boats and sundae cups.”

“Got it.”

“To the right,” Chloe said, gesturing to the shelves on the right. “Are the extra coffee supplies Filters, to-go cups, stirrers, sugar packets. We get fresh coffee beans delivered every other day, but we keep those upstairs.”

Beca nodded, even though Chloe’s back was to her, as Chloe rattled off more items and tidbits of knowledge about the shop. Beca couldn’t help but run her eyes over the other woman’s body. They were about the same height. Like her, Chloe was slim. She had a really,  _ really _ nice ass, which Beca looked at with admiration.

“So,” Chloe continued. “That’s about it for now. I don’t want to overwhelm you with information. We can’t scare you off on your first day!”

Beca laughed awkwardly and looked away.

“Oh my God,” Chloe said, taking both of Beca’s wrists. “You’re coming back, aren’t you? Or, did you hate this?”

“No, no,” Beca said, laughing. “It’s fine. I don’t think customer service is my strong suit, but I think I’ll be good at other stuff.”

Chloe looked at her, with a grin on her face. “Good,” she said. She then leaned forward and pressed her forehead into Beca’s. “And if there’s  _ anything _ I can help with, just ask…”

Beca leaned forward. She could feel Chloe’s breath on her face. She parted her lips. But then, she pulled back quickly, wondering what the hell she was doing.

“Should we go now?” Beca said.

“Oh, Beca-”

As Beca turned to leave, the door at the top of the stairs slammed with a loud boom.

“What the hell?” Beca said.

“It’s okay,” Chloe said. She put a hand on Beca’s arm as she brushed by. “It’s just Amy. She probably thinks we left already.”

Beca followed Chloe to the stairs and leaned against the railing as Chloe walked up to the top.

Chloe tried the door handle, but it seemed to be locked. “It’s okay,” she said, over her shoulder. “It’s totally fine.” She tried the door handle again. When it didn’t budge, she began knocking on the door. “Amy!  _ Amy _ , we’re still down here! Let us out, okay?”

At the foot of the stairs, Beca crossed her arms. The ceiling creaked with footsteps, and then another thud sounded from upstairs.

“No!” Chloe said. “No no no. Ugh, those damn headphones of hers.”

“Is … there a problem?” Beca asked, slightly amused.

“So,” Chloe said, turning toward Beca. She began slowly descending the steps. She clasped her hands together in front of her. “That last thud might have indicated that Amy has left the premises.”

“Ohhh-kay,” Beca said. “And you don’t have a key to get us out of here, do you?”

Chloe reached the bottom of the stairs and stopped in front of Beca. She crossed her arms and shook her head. “No,” she said, in a small voice. “Are you  _ so _ pissed?”

“Look,” Beca said. “I have my phone, so….”

“Oh!” Chloe said, her eyes brightening.

Beca reached into the back pocket of her jeans and pulled out her phone. “What’s Amy’s number? We’ll just call her and she’ll let us out.”

Chloe paused.

“You don’t know it, do you?”

“No,” Chloe said. “Who actually knows people’s numbers?”

“Okay, well. I’ll call Jesse.”

“Okay,” Chloe said, nodding. After a pause, she added, “Is Jesse, like…. your  _ girlfriend _ ?” She began twirling a strand of her own hair with her fingers.

Beca started to look up Jesse’s number and then shook her head. She let out a small laugh.

“What?” Chloe asked.

“I have no service down here,” Beca said. “Like, absolutely none.”

“Ugh!”

“And no, Jesse is a guy,” Beca said. “We’re just friends.”

“Oh, well good,” Chloe said. She sat down on the bottom step, resting her elbows on her knees. “And, crap.”

“Damn it!” Beca said. She joined Chloe, sitting next to her on the step.

“So,” Chloe said. “We might be here for awhile.”

“Yeah, so when does this place open in the morning?”

“Seven,” Chloe said. “Which means Aubrey will be here at six to open.”

“So, we should maybe make ourselves comfortable?”

“Yeah,” Chloe said, nodding. “I’m so sorry this happened.” Then, Chloe gasped.

“What?”

“I’ll be right back!” Chloe said. “I know something that might help.” She walked down one of the stocked aisles and turned a corner. After less than a minute, Beca heard a squee.

“Oh crap,” Beca said, blowing a stray strand of hair out of her face.

 


	2. Chapter 2

“Okay, never have I ever…. drank at work,” Beca said.

Chloe paused. “Does right now count? I mean, we are technically off duty.”

Beca took a drink and held out the flask. “But, technically at work.”

“Fine.” Chloe took a swig of the whiskey and shivered as it went down.

“Not a fan of the hard stuff?” Beca asked.

They sat at the bottom of the stairwell, on the last step, with their feet on the basement floor. Chloe placed the flask at their feet, between them.

“Okay, confession,” Chloe said. “Cynthia Rose keeps this stash here because every once in a blue moon, we get drunk during a night shift. It’s  _ hilarious _ . But, I usually put my whiskey in Coke. Cynthia Rose drinks it straight up.”

“Wait,” Beca said, laughing. “You guys actually drink while you serve customers?”

“Only like once a year,” Chloe said. “Like, one time we were running a banana split special and we ran out of bananas. Customers were getting really ticked because of ‘false advertising’ or something. So, we got drunk and changed the special to banana-less splits. Stacie actually did the splits for people, too. Which people seemed to enjoy.”

“Yikes.”

Chloe nodded. ‘Do you know Cynthia Rose, by the way?”

“Cynthia Rose?” Beca said. She shook her head. “I don’t think so. Why?”

“Oh,” Chloe said. “I mean, she’s gay, too.”

“We don’t, like, all know each other. Just so you know.”

“Sorry,” Chloe said, looking genuinely apologetic. Her hands went to her mouth. “Oh my God, sorry. That was so bad, wasn’t it?”

Beca crossed her arms and looked away.

“Beca,” Chloe said, touching her arm. “I am  _ so _ sorry. That was really offensive.”

“Yeah, it sorta was,” Beca said, angrily.

“I… uh…” Chloe stammered. “I don’t know what to say.”

Beca looked at Chloe and burst out laughing. “I’m totally fucking with you,” she said.

“Oh!” Chloe said. “You little asshole!” She lightly punched Beca in the arm.

Beca grabbed Chloe’s wrist before she could hit her again. “Whoa, dude. Your forearm is, like, really strong.”

Chloe’s face seemed to turn slightly red. “You know, all the ice cream scooping and grinding.”

“Oh, it’s that hard to pull a lever and press a button?” Beca said, laughing. She poked Chloe in the ribs.

“Okay, okay,” Chloe said, laughing. “I do yoga. Like, a lot.”

“So you’re saying you’re disciplined?” Beca said. “Ooh, I have another one. Never have I ever stuck my mouth under the nozzle of an ice cream machine, while it’s been running.”

“OH! You are heartless!” Chloe said. She shook her head, picked up the flask, and took another drink.

“I KNEW it!” Beca said, pointing. “Was it amazing?”

“Completely,” Chloe said. “And, are you just trying to get me drunk?”

Beca raised an eyebrow. “To be honest,” she said. “I’m not really into straight girls anymore, so.”

“But, like,” Chloe said. “If you _ were _ into ‘straight girls,’ hypothetically speaking, would you…. be into …. someone like, say… me?”

“I’m sorry, but you’re going to have to re-phrase that into a ‘never have I ever.’”

“Ugh,” Chloe groaned. “Okay, never have I ever kissed a girl.”

Beca rolled her eyes, grabbed the flask from Chloe’s hand, and took a drink.

When Beca was done, Chloe reached forward and took hold of Beca’s hand that was holding the flask. “Are you, like, one of those people who needs to label everyone?”  She winked at Beca, and drew the flask from her hand.

“Ummm…?”

“I just think it’s interesting the assumptions we make about people, don’t you?” Chloe said. She took a drink of the whiskey.

“Well, my bad,” Beca said. “And, it sounds like you have a story there?”

“It sounds like  _ you _ have a story about a straight girl, yourself.”

Beca paused. “Okay,” she said, looking away. “Never have I ever fallen in love with my best friend.”

Chloe looked at her almost sadly. She raised the flask to her lips and took a drink. She then held the flask out to Beca.

Beca took the flask, with a nod. “Bottoms up. So, I was wrong about you,” she said. She took a swallow from the flask. “Do you want to…  talk about it?”

“Not really,” Chloe said. “Just that it was Aubrey. She was -  _ is _ , my best friend. I fell in love with her. But she freaked before it could go anywhere. That’s it. I moved on. Do you want to talk about yours?”

“No.”

“Well aren’t you a woman of few words,” Chloe said.

“I think you say enough for both of us,” Beca said.

“Hey! Well, don’t get too excited,” Chloe said. “I’ve actually only dated men, anyway.”

Beca paused. “Well, don’t worry. I haven’t been excited about you anyway.”

“Really, you haven’t?”

“Nope,” Beca said quickly, a smile forming at her lips. She began inspecting the flask intently, running her finger along the smooth silver.

“So,” Chloe said. “Since you don’t think I’m hot, you don’t have a problem with my history of dating men? Since you’re not interested?”

“Wait,” Beca said, putting her hands up. “I didn’t say you weren’t hot. You’re….. I mean, you’re….  _ okay _ .”

Chloe laughed.

Beca laughed and raised the flask. “Here’s one. Never have I ever fucked a man,” she said.

Chloe reached for the flask, but before she could take it, Beca took a drink. She gave Chloe a large smile and held the flask out to her.

“Hmph,” Chloe said, taking the flask. “Well, you surprise me.”

“What were you saying about assumptions, just a second ago?”

Chloe laughed, taking a drink from the flask.

“I should tell you now, though, don’t get any kinky ideas,” Beca said. “With the exception of some previous experimentation, I’m about as lesbian as they get. So, if you’re thinking about inviting me in on a threeway with your boyfriend, um, hard pass.”

“Duly noted,” Chloe said. “Anyway, I think I would usually like having a woman all to myself.”

“A lot is hinging on the word ‘usually’ there,’” Beca said.

“Oh, you noticed that?”

“Yep, I did.”

“Well, I don’t have a boyfriend. At the moment,” Chloe said. She placed the flask down and stood up, stretching her back. “So, I think that’s what they call a mute point.”

“I think it’s ‘moot.’”

“Exactly.”

Beca let her eyes run over Chloe’s body, admiring what she saw before her. Then, she let out a laugh. “Ha,” she said. “Wait a minute. Never have I ever… _ had sex with a woman _ .”  She took a drink of the flask, smiled, and held it out to Chloe.

Chloe spun to face Beca and put her hands up. “Sorry,” she said. “It’s all you. Drink up.”

“I knew it,” Beca said. She took a drink and placed the flask on the ground.

“That’s right,” Chloe said. “I’m a Lady Virgin.”

“I really don’t think that’s a thing.”

“It’s  _ totally  _ a thing,” Chloe said.

“Because you’re an expert in these things?” Beca said. She stood and leaned against the railing of the stairway.

“What if I want to be?”

“No shame in that.”

“Thank you,” Chloe said. “Besides, the opportunity just hasn’t really presented itself.”

“Well, I find that really, _ really _ hard to believe.”

“Why do you say that?” Chloe said, uncrossing her arms and placing her hands on her hips.

“Because,” Beca said. “You are really fucking stunning.”

Chloe’s eyes lit up. “So you  _ are _ interested.”

“You really have  _ no _ concept of playing hard to get, do you?” Beca said, taking a step toward Chloe.

“What’s the point?” Chloe reached out and took hold of Beca’s shirt, near her waist.

“I can see the appeal,” Beca said. She let Chloe pull her closer. When they were about a foot apart, she placed her hands on Chloe’s hips. “Isn’t there some rule about not hooking up at work here? Or am I getting ahead of myself?”

“Yes,” Chloe said. “And no.” She looked down and then back up at Beca. Still holding the bottom of Beca’s shirt, she pulled her closer.

Beca bridged the distance, taking a step. She moved one hand to the side of Chloe’s face and felt Chloe press into it. Leaning forward, she pressed her forehead against Chloe’s. “Are you sure about this?”

Chloe leaned forward, pressing her lips into Beca’s. Beca closed her eyes, letting Chloe kiss her. Still somewhat surprised it was happening, she mostly just stood there for a few seconds.

Then, she kissed back. Chloe’s lips were soft and, this close, she smelled really good. The kind of smell you had to be really close to a person to sense. Beca tested deepening the kiss, using her tongue. Chloe met her with her own tongue, and Beca felt hands moving at her hips, up her shirt, the back of her head.

How long they kissed, it was hard for Beca to say. She wanted more things to be happening, though. Maybe fewer clothes. With her hands at Chloe’s hips, she turned her around and ground her pelvis into Chloe’s ass, while Chloe took hold of the shelving in front of her.

With one hand, she moved Chloe’s hair to the side, and with the other Beca snaked it around Chloe’s waist. Her hand moved upward and cupped a breast. When she pulled a nipple, Chloe tilted her head back and moaned. Beca, breathing against the side of Chloe’s neck, reached down past Chloe’s stomach. She took hold of Chloe’s shirt and lifted it over her head. Chloe raised her arms to help. The shirt dropped to the floor.  Beca unsnapped her bra, and let that fall to the floor, next to the shirt.

Then, with both hands around Chloe’s waist, she unsnapped and unzipped Chloe’s jeans, Chloe hurriedly helping her slide them down her legs, along with her underwear. Chloe tried to turn around so that she was facing Beca, but Beca held her in place. “No,” she said. “Stay there.”

Chloe nodded. “Yes,” she said, her eyes lighting up in recognition.

Beca reached a hand around Chloe’s waist again, and then slid her hands up her sides, seeing goose pimples break out on Chloe’s skin. She ran her fingernails softly down Chloe’s back and then around to her stomach. Pressing her pelvis into Chloe’s ass, she slid one hand lower, and lower still. Then, first with one finger, she slid into Chloe’s wetness. She heard Chloe’s breath hitch, and felt her hips begin to roll.

“You really have no concept of patience, either, do you?” Beca whispered.

“None whatsoever,” Chloe said. She began trying to rock harder against Beca’s hand.

Laughing, Beca pulled away. With her other hand, she held Chloe’s hip in place. “Try to stay still,” she said. “Don’t control this. Let me.”

Chloe groaned with what sounded like both frustration and arousal. But, she stopped moving her hips.

“Good,” Beca said. She moved her finger back into Chloe’s wetness, first moving slowly in and out, and then up towards Chloe’s clit. There, she began moving in circles.

In front of her, Chloe turned her head, seeking out Beca’s mouth.

Beca kissed her neck and found her mouth again. She increased the speed of her finger, now rubbing more firmly over Chloe’s clit. Beca pulled her mouth away from Chloe’s. “Okay,” she said. “I’m going to let go of your hip with my other hand. But, don’t crazy, okay?”

“Yeah,” Chloe said. Her breathing had become more rapid while Beca continued to rub. “I promise.”

Beca let go of Chloe’s hip and was surprised that Chloe’s hips only slightly twitched. “Good,” she said. “That’s good.” She slid her other hand across Chloe’s lower back, and down her ass. With first one finger, she tested Chloe’s wet entrance, while her other hand continued rubbing her clit.

As if sensing what was coming, Chloe arched her back. “Please,” she said, at this point panting.

Beca licked her lips and slid a finger in, feeling Chloe clench around it immediately. She began moving it in and out, picking up speed. “Okay, move your hips now.”

Chloe nodded and began moving into Beca’s finger.

“More?” Beca asked.

“Yeah,” Chloe said, moving her hips to the rhythm.

Beca slid another finger in, while her other hand continued rubbing Chloe’s clit. As she continued pumping and rubbing. She felt a few beads of sweat roll down her back. “So tell me,” she said, into Chloe’s ear. “Is it what you imagined? Being fucked by a girl in the basement at work.”

“Better,” Chloe said. She let out another moan. Her hips picked up speed.

“So, you’ve been thinking about this?”

“Yes,” Chloe said, nodding. “Oh God. Don’t stop.”

Beca smiled, continuing to work. Feeling Chloe begin to clench around her fingers, she bit Chloe’s neck, producing an even louder moan.

“Yeah,” Chloe said. She began slamming her hips backward into Beca’s hand, while her own hands gripped the shelving in front of her. “Don’t stop. Fuck. Don’t stop.”

Beca continued rubbing Chloe’s clit, and kept the fingers of her other hand deep inside Chloe. Eventually, Chloe’s spasming increasing around her fingers, culminating in one powerful clench, and then began easing up. Chloe had gone silent, her head dropped backward and her mouth open.

Beca slowly began moving her fingers in and out again. “Are you good?” she asked. “Do you want me to stop?”

Chloe continued breathing heavily. She swallowed and opened her eyes again. “Fuck,” she said. “Yeah. Stop.”

Feeling cocky, Beca slid her fingers out, putting her hands on Chloe’s hips again. She leaned forward and kissed the back of Chloe’s neck, which had also become sweaty.

They stayed like that for moment, both catching their breath.

Then, Chloe whirled around and captured Beca’s mouth with her own. She sought and found Beca’s tongue, and then she pulled back, biting Beca’s lip on the way. “Get on the floor,” she said. “Now.”

“Umm…?” Beca started. “It’s okay, we don’t have to-”

“Are you turned on?” Chloe raised her eyebrows.

“Yes,” Beca said.

“Well,” Chloe said, gesturing to the floor.

“I mean, I don’t know if this is sanitary,” Beca started, looking at the floor. “But okay-” she moved to the floor.

“Good,” Chloe said, following her. “Now, take off your pants.”

“Wow, you’re like really going for this,” Beca said. “Good for you.” She pulled her pants down to her ankles. “I assume you mean my underwear too. I mean, not to be presumptuous.”

“Presume,” Chloe said, nodding. “I’m going to go down on you.”

“ _ Jesus _ ,” Beca said. “You  _ are _ like all in. Do you, um, need me to give you…. pointers?” She laid back, resting on her elbows behind her.

“I don’t think so,” Chloe said. “I’ve done  _ a lot _ of research.” She moved so that she was straddling Beca, sitting up.

“Do I even want to know?”

Chloe didn’t answer. Instead she said, “Just tell me if something doesn’t feel right, okay?” She leaned down and kissed Beca, before moving down her body. “And, you know, if you like it, let me know.”

“Um, yes ma’am?”

For as eager as Chloe seemed to be to get to the going-down-on-Beca part of the scenario, she sure took her time getting there. Beca was already turned on and felt like she didn’t need much in the way of further warming up. As Chloe kissed her way down Beca’s body, she began rolling her hips, trying to give hints to Chloe to start touching her.

“Now who’s impatient?” Chloe said, chuckling. “You know, moving like that is actually not that subtle. “Don’t worry, I know you’re turned on.” She slid a hand toward Beca’s wetness, felt it, and then pulled away, laughing.

“Ugh,” Beca said. She put the heels of her hands into her eyes. “I think you’re going to enjoy driving me crazy.”

“As much as possible,” Chloe said. She had finally made it to Beca’s inner thigh.

There, she planted a couple of chaste kisses. Beca then, finally, felt Chloe’s fingers on her, parting her. And then, she felt Chloe’s tongue, softly at first, as if testing. Beca closed her eyes and concentrated on not moving her hips too much.

She felt Chloe’s hands on her thighs, holding her in place, and felt Chloe licking and sucking. It felt good and, increasingly, began to feel even better.

Then, Chloe pulled back. “Beca,” she said. “Is this okay, should I do it differently?”

“No, it’s good,” Beca said. “It’s really-  _ Jesus! _ ” Before she could finish her sentence, Chloe had started again, her tongue making steady, repeated strokes along her clit.

As Chloe continued, Beca began rocking her hips to the rhythm of Chloe’s tongue. Usually she would have been embarrassed to be moaning out loud, but she got the sense that Chloe really liked to hear her.

When she came, she arched her hips and moaned even louder. Chloe held on to Beca’s thighs, her mouth surrounding her clit, continuing to lick. Chloe slowed and then pulled away when Beca had stopped moving.

“Holy hell,” Beca said, laying with her knees drawn up and her feet flat on the floor.

Chloe slid up Beca’s body, coming to a rest so that she was straddling Beca again, a leg on each side. “So?!” She asked, with obvious excitement.

Beca bit her lip and said, “Come here.” She pulled Chloe to her and kissed her, Chloe’s hair falling around their faces.

“Mmm,” Chloe said. She moved so that she lay to the side of Beca, with an arm draped over her stomach.

“It was good,” Beca said.

“Oh,” Chloe said. After a pause, she added, “Just… ‘good’?”

“Are you serious right now?” Beca asked. She poked Chloe in the stomach, producing a chuckle.

“Are you embarrassed to talk about this so bluntly” Chloe said. “I just think communication is important to having a good sexual relationship with someone.”

“Oh,” Beca said, blushing. “So, you think this might happen again?”

“I mean, I hope so,” Chloe said. “But, if you don’t want to…”

“Chloe,” Beca said. “If you must know, it was amazing. Can we stop talking about it now?”

Chloe gave a happy little boogie and settled into Beca more.

“And yes,” Beca said. “I do very much want this to happen again. I mean, it might make working together awkward if we’re dating....” Beca stopped, as if realizing what she said. “I mean, not that we’re, like, dating now… Nevermind. Jesus, please don’t tell me this is some sort of rebound thing-”

“First of all,” Chloe said. She kissed Beca on the cheek. “I have been single for,” she looked at her watch.

“Oh God,” Beca said. “Your breakup is so recent it’s in  _ hours _ .” She covered her eyes with her forearm and groaned.

‘No, silly,” Chloe said. “It’s been like two months. I just forgot what month it is right now. Do you ever do that?”

“You’re so weird.”

“Anyway, as I was saying,” Chloe said. “Secondly, I hope this wasn’t just a fling. I’ve been thinking about women for a really long time.”

“Well. Okay.  And just so you know, I’m not, like, one of those people who thinks bisexuality isn’t real. Or whatever.”

“Good,” Chloe said. She trailed a finger down Beca’s stomach.

A thud came from upstairs. And then, heavy footfalls.

“ _ Ummm…. _ ” Beca said, as she and Chloe bolted upright. Beca began searching the floor frantically for her clothes, as jangling keys could be heard from the top of the stairwell. “There’s no way it’s six yet, right?”

“No,” Chloe said. “No way.” She calmly looked around for her clothes.

Beca found her jeans and quickly shimmied into them. “Dude, are you going to get dressed?”

“I am,” Chloe said. She stood and daintily stepped into her jeans. Just as the door at the top of the steps opened, she found her shirt and placed it in front of her chest.

Beca, having just put her own shirt on, looked up the steps, as what looked like two figures descended down the stairs. The light was on at the top of the stairs, making it difficult to see.

“Oh thank God,” the voice said. It was Amy. “You’re alive.”

“Amy,” Chloe said, still holding her shirt in front of her. “Of course we’re alive. But, you did lock us in the basement overnight.”

“Bumper and I were… bumping uglies,” Amy started, here she winked obviously at Chloe and Beca. “And, I suddenly remembered that I saw your car still in the parking lot when I left my shift-”

“Okay, can I just say that the phrase ‘bumping uglies’ is horrific?” Beca said.

“Actually, no one asked you, Short Stack,” Amy said. “Anyway, then I started worrying that you two were locked in the freezer. So, after Bumper and I finished, we came straight here.”

From behind Amy, Bumper gave a small wave.

“You waited until you ‘ _ finished _ ’?” Chloe asked. “Gee, thanks.”

“Well, I wasn’t sure,” Amy said, shrugging. “Besides, looks like things worked out pretty well for you two anyway, yeah? You have a good first day, Beca?”

Chloe shrugged and nodded.

“This coffee/ice cream shop is so weird,” Beca said.

“Yeah, well, if you don’t mind,” Amy said. “You two can leave now.” She nodded and gestured toward the steps.

“Well, thanks,” Chloe said. “I mean, for coming back and letting us out. Even if it took a few hours.”

“Yeah yeah,” Amy said.

Chloe and Beca walked past Amy and Bumper, toward the stairs.

“Aren’t you guys coming?” Beca asked.

“Ummm,” Amy said. “Wellll….”

“Oh. Oh God, you’re going to...” Beca said. “You want us to leave so you can… Oh. Nevermind.”

Chloe gave them both a big smile and a thumbs up sign. She grabbed hold of Beca’s hand and led her up the stairs, with a laugh.

When they reached the top, they went out the back door of the shop. It was still pitch dark out. The streetlamps were on.

“So….” Beca said.

“So,” Chloe said. Still holding Beca’s hand, she turned to face her. Leaning in, she kissed Beca on the mouth. “Mmmm,” she said, afterwards.

“Do you, like, have plans tonight or…?” Beca asked.

“Beca,” Chloe said, smiling. “It’s like 2 a.m.”

“Oh, yeah.”

“Did you drive?”

“No, I took the bus,” Beca said.

“Good,” Chloe said. “Now you have an excuse to get in my car.  And once that happens, I’m going to drive us to my apartment.”

“Oh, um, okay.”

“Because I don’t think we’re finished yet tonight,” Chloe said.

“Yeah,” Beca said. “I mean, it’d be cool if I could maybe shower…”

“You are adorable,” Chloe said. “Come on.”

Smiling tentatively, Beca followed Chloe to her car.

  
  


**xxx The End xxx**

 


End file.
